One Last Time
by The Losing Memory
Summary: It was a normal day for me. Get up, welcome my pop star wife, go to work, come home and hopefully see her smiling face, eat dinner, spend time with her, shower, go to sleep and repeat. But then that all changed when the world decided to end. And now were
1. Normalish day

**A/N: I haven't wrote a Victorious fic in a VERY long time lol. So I've figured I would make a new Victorious fic based off of Ariana Grande's (Cat) new music video of "One Last Time" that actually had Matt Bennett (Robbie) in it. You barely saw him until the end and you could hear him when the video started (after the news thing)**

**The first chapter is basically rewriting the music video a bit, just a few changes. So if you haven't seen the video or don't want a written copy of it, please wait until the second chapter. It will also be written in mostly Robbie's POV, if I change to Cat's or someone elses I will let you know. Anywho, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**It** was a year after the gang graduated, Tori was a little pop star. Andre helped her with her music along with making his own, Beck was an actor and he married Jade and as for her she was a actress and singer. Cat and I were married of five months now, she was a singer like Tori. I decided to work in a office as a secretary. Well, assistant.

I remember the day clearly as if it was yesterday, I remember it all clearly actually. I just got off of work, Cat was at home and it was our last day together until she went on tour the next morning. I went to the bathroom and changed from my nice white shirt and tie to a loose shirt and leather jacket. Beck started to give me tips and I've loved the leather jacket. The only problem was that it was near summer and I loved it so much I wore it everyday. After I changed I made sure I clocked out and said goodbye to a few people at work.

Those were the last words I've ever said to those people.

Goodbye. See you later. Have a nice night.

But I never saw them later, they didn't have a nice night like I had, and they never got to say goodbye back. They all simply nodded or waved.

After I got changed and left, I went to my car and hopped inside. I turned on the black jeep I got for my sixteenth birthday, I'm surprised it was still running. I heard the radio blare and I went to turn it down, soon a soft breeze went through the air as the AC kicked on, I smiled to myself and put my work clothes in the back with a stack of papers from work I had to read and sign. I pulled out of the office's building and halfway home it started to rain pretty hard. I pulled in the driveway and Cat came out to greet me.

"Robbie!" She runs into my arms and smiles.

This is her last smile she would make in a long time.

I smile back and return the hug, my rough fingers against her long beautiful brown hair. My fingertips were ruined by touching rough papers and stained by black printer ink. I see her pull on my jacket I had inside the closet of the house. I study her closer, she has a white tank top as a first layer and then a spaghetti strapped black shirt over it, topping off with my black cotton jacket. It's big on her by it falling off her shoulders and how she has to roll up the sleeves but it's cute. She has dark blue jeans, white socks and black converse. It's a nice simple outfit really, as if she was lounging around all day.

"So since you are going on tour tomorrow, I decided we could go out tonight." I say and she nods, she always liked it when I cooked at home due to paparazzi and overly annoying fans, but she loves spending time either way. I open the door for her and she hops in, I close it and she buckles herself. I then go to the drivers side and get back inside, buckling myself to. I then drive out and pull my camera out, turning it on and aiming it at her. A red dot appears in the corner as it says I'm recording. Cat looks my way and she laughs.

"What are you doing?!" She says and covers her light pink lipstick lips. A light blush spread across her cheeks and I smile.

"I just wanted to capture this moment." I say and I put the camera on the dash, aiming it at her. She laughs and makes weird faces at the camera. As we are two blocks from the restaurant I was planning to take her, the music stops and a buzz echos through it. Cat covers her ears as it screams through the speakers, I slowly turn it up.

"This is not a drill," a man says and my heart stops, I look over at Cat. "I repeat this is _not_ a drill. Citizens are reported to stay home at all times from beyond this point. If you go outside it is strongly used if you wear protective gear such as a gas mask."

"Robbie I'm scared!" Cat says and buries her face in her hands. I look over at her worried and wrap my arm around her shoulders. I continue driving as I see people speeding past us. I turn into the city to be stopped by rows of cars.

"You got to be kidding me!" I raise my voice and I can hear Cat whimper, the man on the radio is now repeating himself. I see an ambulance ahead and police cars blocking the road. I try to look around them to see what the problem was, cars were smashed in front of each other. Cat sniffled and began to unbuckle herself.

"Don't you even dare!" I say and she stares at me.

"I need to see what's going on." She says and the seat belt brushes against her arm and goes back to it's normal place. She then opens the door and I reach out to her.

"C-Cat!" I stutter and I hurriedly unbuckle myself before grabbing the camera and soon I'm running after her. I see her way ahead of me in a crowd near the ambulance and I grab her arm, she turns around for a quick second and soon I'm pushed out of the crowd. An explosion echos through the air and for the first time since I left work, I looked up. The sky was filled with black, pink, purples and blues. And in the middle of it all was two little rocks of orange crashing into each other, fire coming from both of them. I then saw Cat was at me from the other side of the ambulance and I run towards it.

Inside I see the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. A man was on a stretcher with bruises and bites all over his neck. It wasn't like love marks on his neck. It was actual bite marks and half his face was gushed open. I almost puked and an officer was trying to help the man. But I think the man on the stretcher was long gone. I ran to the end and a officer welcomed me with a push. He made me fall on my back and I got up, pushed him aside and ran down the alley where Cat was.

Through a window I see three men fighting for a gun, the one who had it shot the window and I ducked. I barely breathed through this nightmare and finally I take a deep breath. I then see a firefighter run across us and Cat runs up the stairs. She looks down sadly as she sees a firefighter helping a young women who also looked like the other guy.

Cat opens the door to where we think would be a storage place but we enter someone's home, we see a family of four praying together and it brings a tear to my eye. She runs through the kitchen and she opens a door. Which is unlocked to another apartment which is filled with computers, on the screens were news and an old man sits at the desk.

He spots Cat and grabs her. I push him off her her and then punch him, he falls unconscious and soon a timer counts down. We have less than two minutes of our lives left.

We then run through a hall, it crumbling under beneath our feet. Soon another officer meets up and Cat avoids him, he grabs me by my shoulders and tell me to go back but I can't. Cat is calling my name and I push him aside, following her. The man from earlier grabs me and I push him down the stairs, he falls on a bookcase and know I know he's either knocked out or dead.

Cat is running up the stairs and I follow her, we are now on a balcony and I look out. The sky is getting darker and meteors are falling behind us, she turns around and she has tears in her eyes.

She spots the camera and puts it down and gives me a hug. It's almost over, the ground beneath our feet is rumbling as we can barely stand on our own two feet. I put the camera down on a table on the balcony and she drags me towards the edge. We stare at the horrifying scene in front of us and she hugs me in a tight embrace.

We stare into each others eyes and I lean in to kiss her, tears streaming down our cheeks. She kisses back instantly and a meteor hits the town, causing the ground to break beneath us. We fall and it's like in slow motion. My eyes slowly opening to meet her scared brown eyes, I put my hand on her cheek and we keep falling. She slightly smiles into my hand and I feel a ton of weight on me. Hers, mine, the worlds and everything goes black for the both of us. Dust fills our lungs along with everyone elses.

Yet, we were one of the many who survived one worst events in history.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, if not this is only the first chapter. :)**


	2. Broken arm & ribs

**A/N: So when I wrote the first chapter it was 5am, now it's 11:30pm the same night. Help.**

* * *

**A** beam of sunlight. A little ray of sun is all I needed to know I was still alive. Heck even the stars would of worked for me. I slowly open my eyes and its complete darkness, I cough and I feel extreme pain in my ribs. I move my hand over them and it hurts to move that arm. I broke my arm and ribs. I begin to push cement and wood off of me. More fall of top of me and I keep digging and pushing stuff over, finally something heavy falls on me and it's the old man from earlier.

His eyes are still closed and I don't know if he's still unconscious or dead. I lightly push him over and I see it. I can smell it to. Fresh air, well, somewhat fresh. I smile and keep pushing stuff until I can stand on my feet. I quickly look back down and start looking for Cat, I finally see her and pick her up in my arms even though one is broken. I examine her, a cut is on her arm but not too deep and shes bleeding from her head a little. I check her heart and it's fine. I look up and see the most horrifying sight of my life.

Buildings are crumbled down, the ones that were left standing either were burning or a chunk taken out of them. Or both. I coughed and hunch over in pain, almost dropping Cat. I pick her back up and begin to jog home, hopefully whatever that was left of it. I see a meteor in the middle of town and people under it.

I gasp at the horrible sight and Cat begins to wake up.

"Robbie, what's happening?" She asks in a whisper which followed a cough. I wipe her hair which was covered in gray now from all the dust.

"Just go back to sleep, we will be fine." I say and I see our gated house down the road, on the ground I see a few guards and police officers dead. I close my eyes for a minute and continue. Cat quickly falls back asleep in my arms and I go up and press a button from inside the station the guard was at. He lays dead in his chair, dead from a shot in his stomach.

I open the gate with my foot and then close it incase someone else wants to break inside our house. Not that it really matters anymore. I go to our house and decide to kick the door open, most of everything seemed to be in it's place but a few things from the meteors. I gently place Cat on the couch as I run to our bedroom to grab our old Hollywood Arts backpacks and begin to stuff as much stuff as possible. In mine were clothes, light blankets and pillows along with a pocket knife along with some personal pictures of our friends and families. I also put the camera and even though it might not be needed, our chargers for our phones and the camera.

In Cat's bag I mostly put canned food and a hand can opener along with some other food and water. I then layered it with medical stuff and some more blankets. I saw one of Cat's most favorite stuffed animals she always loved and shoved it in there for her.

"Robbie?" I hear Cat say and I walk out to her, she is standing up and rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" She sleepily says.

"Well, basically the end of the world came. We survived, not so much for everyone else. I'm packing some stuff we need." I say and Cat's awake now. She runs to the back room and goes through our room. While she does I grab a few rolls of toilet paper and stuff it into her bag along with a few rags. I then put some ski goggles in for eye safety and a roll of duct tape. I saw I had a little extra room in my bag and Cat grabbed hers.

"Hey Cat," I say and she pulls her hair out from her under bag.

"Yeah?"

"Can I bring Rex along. I know it's been a year but, I think it's fair you bring Mr. Purple if I could bring Rex."

"Go ahead!" She says and I smile, bringing a box out of the closet, opening it and bringing out Rex. His puppet hands were cold and I gently lay him inside my bag, I then bring a few books along. We pack as if we can't easily access the stores.

"Ready?" I say and she nods. We look inside the house one last time and we slowly exit, I lock the house and then put the keys on the little table we had outside and we both walk down the road. We see the gate and by now both our bags are extremely heavy. I boost her up over the gate since it only opens from the guard and the security cameras. She jumps over and waits for me, I climb over barley. I grunt as my arm is in much more pain and my ribs throb. I keep going though and I turn around sadly and wave at the dead security guard, I use to wave at him everyday.

"See you later, Bill." I say like I always did and Cat holds my hand as we make it into the city once again.


	3. The Attack

**We** were walking in the city for a while. Cat was pretty shocked from all the buildings. An American flag flies by us. It's all ripped and has holes in it. Cat looks down at it, stops and begins to pick it up.

"Leave it, we have no room." I say and she nods. She folds it and lays it on the ground. She catches up to me and we spot the meteor, it was still burning but not as much. She walks up to it, curious like she always was. I stand next to her and look down, I see a hand reaching out for help, it now lays lifeless and burned. I quickly look up at Cat and hopes she doesn't see it, she looks at the huge rock shocked. She then reaches out to touch it but I quickly grabs her hands.

"Robbie what-"

I quickly cut her off, looking into her eyes. "That thing is still burning, right now it is one of the most hottest things left on this planet. Do not touch it! You will get burned!" I say and tighten my grip around her wrists, she nods and I put her hands down. "Sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt." I say and rub my wrist, the swelling was getting worse but my jacket was hiding it.

"I'm sorry to. You know me, curious."

Yeah, no kidding.

"Hey, have you ever heard curiosity killed the cat?" I say while pulling my bag closer.

"Yeah."

"Then I suppose you keep your hands to yourself and stop being so curious." I say, she laughs at this. Her high pitch laughs fills the street. I guess she gets my hint or joke. I'm not trying to be rude it's just if she didn't touch and run to every little thing she saw, it would be way easier for both of us. She covers her mouth with her left hand, showing her wedding ring as she tries to stop laughing.

"Sorry, that was so funny to me." She laughs and it slowly dies down.

"It's okay." I respond and spot a store, "Hey! Look over there!" I point and we both walk to it. By now I can feel the pain in my ribs getting more intense, she walks beside me and I grab onto her shoulder for support.

"You okay?" She says and puts her hand on mine.

"Yeah, uh, let's just get inside." I respond back and I open the door for her. She jumps inside the little store. It's filled with food, clothes and sports stuff. I guess this is perfect. "Grab all that you can." I say and start to grab some shirts. I don't think we have any room but only one way to find out. I open my bag and see Rex.

Why did I bring him? I haven't hardly did anything with him since I've graduated which was about a year ago. Ever since then he's dyed down on me. I stare at him and push him down, making more room. I stuff some clothes in there and then I see a gun.

"Robbie, isn't this stealing?" Cat asks as she looks around.

"Not anymore." I say and examine the gun. Cat comes around the corner and gasps.

"Robbie Shapiro! Put that back right now!" She says and it startles me, I quickly drop it and let out a squeal. She was always protective of me and everyone else when it came to knifes and guns.

"Cat we might need it!" I say and she rolls her eyes, not buying it. She heads to the CD's and I grab some bullets. I put the safety on the gun and slip it into my bag.

Only to find out I needed it seconds later.

I zip my bag up and swing it around my shoulders, I head over to where Cat was. But she wasn't there. I look around and finally hear a scream and a growl. I run to where I heard the scream and Cat was leaning over the counter, fighting for dear life as some man was on top of her. But he didn't look normal. He looked like the man on the stretcher and the women in the alley. His skin was pale white, a bit green to. His eyes were all black but a bit of yellow, dark circles under them, his clothes were matted and he had bites everywhere. He was trying to bite Cat's skin!

I quickly unzip my backpack and take out my gun with shaky hands.

"Get away from her or I shoot!" I shouted and by now I can hear Cat's crys. I have never shot a gun before. The only time I did was at my eight year old birthday party. It was in the summer and I remember blasting water into my cousins ear. I take the safety off the gun and slowly raise it to the guy. I see him look at me I pull the trigger. The bullet goes through his head and he doesn't go down. He starts running towards me, grunting, panting and growling towards me.

I quickly aim the gun at his heart and shoot, he then falls down. I look at him shocked and then look at the gun. What did I just do?! I slowly look up at Cat who is covering her mouth with both her hands. I see the tears in her eyes and I quickly put the safety back on before running to her side.

"Cat, he was trying to hurt you."

"You killed him, Robbie."

"I know but he is sick."

"So, I get sick and you don't shoot me!" She says and I sigh. She doesn't understand, or maybe she does and trying to make the best out of things.

"Remember that time when Jade brought over a movie for all of us to watch that one time? And remember when you got to scared you went home and I peed my pants?" I say, god that was an awful time. But now, it was pretty funny.

"Yeah?"

"Remember the zombies in the movies?" I say and her eyes widen, she looks over at the guy and holds onto my arms.

"You mean?! That guy is..." I wait for her to process everything, "infected?!" She finishes and I slowly nod.

"Ugh huh." By now I have tears in my eyes. I just killed someone who isn't really a someone anymore.

"But how?!" She asks and we both go silent. That may be one question we may not find the answer to. I put the safety back on the gun and slip it into my jeans. We then grab our bags and slowly walk out of the store. We start to head east, down the road. We spot a skyscraper that was made of glass. Most of it was broken and there was a huge rock inside of there, still on fire. Cat looks away and I wrap my arm around her shoulders, she lays her head on my shoulder as we keep walking.

She spots a music store and I see her smile. Then she grabs my hand and pulls me inside the store. She runs to the mics and begins to do an Elvis impression, I laugh as I watch her. She was so cute and Elvis was someone she looked up to. I go over to the guitars, I smile and pick one up. It was a Yamaha FG700s. I wrap my bad arm and wrist around the neck of it and slowly move my fingers against it. It hurt badly but I was fine. I grabbed a pic and began to strum softly, Cat came over and watched me play. I smirked to myself as I got an idea.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Robert Shapiro is now taking requests." I say and Cat giggles, she throws her hand up in the arm. I smile and point to her, "Yes young lady who is wearing my jacket?" I say and she giggles more.

"Sing 'Just a Little Bit of Your Heart' by Ariana Grande, please?" She says.

"Good choice!" I say and look down at the guitar. Funny thing is, Ariana Grande was a huge pop star. But then she started to lack on her music, then Cat came out and sadly took her place. Funny thing is, they both sound and look the same. But I think Cat is a bit shorter and her voice is a bit stronger, Ariana's is more softer. I began to strum the beginning, soon her beautiful voice followed.

::

_I don't ever ask you where you've been_

_And I don't feel the need to know who you're with_

_I can't even think straight, but I can tell_

_That you were just with her_

_And I'll still be a fool_

_I'm a fool for you_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

_I don't ever tell you how I really feel_

_Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean_

_And nothing's ever easy, that's what they say_

_I know I'm not your only_

_But I'll still be a fool_

_Cause I'm a fool for you_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

_I know I'm not your only_

_But at least I'm one_

_I heard a little love_

_Is better than none-_

::

I stop her. And I know she wanted to. This songs brings back memories so much. This song was actually our wedding song. I know it's a sad yet romantic song but it also means something that describes us, plus the song just sounded beautiful. Cat stops and I stop to. I rub my arm, it felt like it was burning. I put the guitar back, I see Cat wipe her eyes. I also then remember how her and Jade used to sing this song all the time.

Jade. Everyone. The meteor. Everyone was gone. I slowly wipe my eyes to and we both grab our bags before heading out the door. I hear Cat quietly mumble the rest of the song and I do to in my head.

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want _

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_


	4. Ready, Aim, Fire

**It's** been about an hour now since Cat and I left our home. We we're still in the city, looking around. I was about to break, all of me. I was so weak and in pain I thought my whole body was about to collapse. And I did. I fell to my knees then on my bad arm, letting out a scream. Cat stopped walking and ran to my side, putting her hands on my hip.

"Robbie, what's wrong?!" She asks and holds my head.

"I didn't tell you this but my ribs and my arm is broken." I say and grunt in pain. Cat's expression turned sad to angry in seconds.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She says and slaps my good arm, now it hurts.

"I didn't want you to worry about me!" I respond and we hear growling. My eyes widened and Cat begins to cry. "Quick, into that building!" I point to a building made of glass, a huge chunk of it was missing. Cat grabs her bag and helps me up, we then slowly walk into it, we go up tons of stairs. Every step feels like hell. Pain in my ribs and then trying not to move my arm. We were about on the third floor when we heard the growling coming closer.

Cat stops exhausted and sits me in an old chair. This building was abandoned many years ago, it belongs in a world like this. I open my bag and pull out my gun with some bullets, shoving it into Cat's hands.

"Robbie I can't!" She says and tries to give it back. I refuse and shove it towards her again. I see a bow and a few arrows near a window and point to it. She runs to it and looks at it sadly.

"Cat, they aren't alive anymore. There is nobody in there. Kill them!" I say and by now I see a few behind her, my eyes widen. She looks down at the arrow and covers her mouth.

"Robbie, I'm scared!" She says and tears rolling down her face.

"Don't turn around, Cat." I say while reaching my good hand out towards her. She nods and starts to take deep breathes. "Now turn around and strike."

"Robbie I-!"

_"Now!"_ I scream and she turns around, aiming at one of them, I see her stand shocked for a few seconds before releasing the arrow, it goes through the heart of one of beasts. She gasps and another one run towards her, she does it again and then she notices shes out of arrows. She grabs my gun that was beside me and shoots the rest of them. She covers her mouth in horror and I know what must of been going through her head.

I'm a murderer. I just used two weapons. I used a gun. I almost died. Robbie almost died.

She turns to look at me, tears in her eyes. She then hands me back the gun with a shaky hand. I nod at her and put it back in my bag.

"What about my arrows?" She says and looks down at her archery bow. I point to the two dead guys behind her, she gives them a disgusting look before walking over to them. She kicks them both in the leg, we both hold our breath as she grabs both the bows slowly. She stares at them for a few minutes and looks at the blood on them. I grab Cat's bag and open it, I grab a bottle of water and then grab a rag. She hands me the two bows and I dump some water on them, then I wipe them clean with the rag. I hand them back to Cat and she sighs.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." She says and I nod.

"I understand, but it's the only way to survive." I say. We both grow silent and then I hear Cat gasp.

"Maybe we can invite them to dinner!" She says and smiles, batting her eyes. I let out a laugh.

"With Rex and Mr. Purple?" I ask and she nods. I laugh a bit more even though it hurts. She helps me back up, by now it was sunset and I was so tired. We went up a few more levels and we spotted a mattress. Wasn't the most ideal place to sleep but it was better than nothing. She lays me on the mattress and takes off her jacket.

Well, mine really.

She wraps it up and places it under my head. She then opens up her bag and takes out Mr. Purple, putting it under my bad arm. I winced when she did but having something soft and plush under my arm helps a bit. She then grabs my bag and pulls out a light blanket. But when I looked closer it was just a sheet, she lays it on top of me and the snuggles up next to me.

She then rests her hand on my stomach and I slowly move my bad arm around her, I stare up at the ceiling, looking at all the mold and cracks in it. She stares over at a broken desk where our stuff was.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, looking down at her.

"Not really, you?" She replies and I shake my head no. I sigh and the cough, her hand wraps around my waist as she snuggles closer. I look down at her arm, noticing her beautiful diamond ring and I smile to myself before falling asleep, soon she falls asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Also, do you like the new cover photo? I do lol. I made it myself, also you can check out more O.L.T art on my Deviantart "CabbieBori" :)**


	5. Go Fish

_Cat's P.O.V_

* * *

**This** isn't happening. This _can't_ be happening. What is going on right now, what went on in the past and what will happen in the future. Robbie says the people are gone in those monsters. He says it's like a snail leaving it's shell. Those creatures are just the shell, cold and lifeless. He always had a nice way to explain things better to me. He confessed he was hurt last night, now I think it's up to me to help him. I noticed he can hardly move and he says it's going to take a while for him to heal. He basically says without saying it that he's depending on me.

I wake up, still in the position I was in last night. My hand was wrapped around his waist and I moved my hand slowly and I could see my white nails. I slowly got up and headed over to our bags. I grabbed two bottles of water, a can of spaghettio's and the hand can opener. I see he packed a few bowls, cups and some silverware.

I take them out and pour the water into the glasses. Then I open the can, pouring the spaghettio's into the bowls. I know well enough that you can eat them out from a can or cooked without getting hurt. I pick up a table that was down the hall and place it in the middle of the room, I place the stuff on the table and grab a few chairs.

I then skipped over to Robbie and leaned down, I giggled to myself as I began to make growling noises into his ear. I see him squint his eyes and I slowly moved my mouth over his neck and made my growling louder. Now he was awake. He shot up and grabbed his gun, scared and pointed it at me. I took a few steps back and he calmed down.

"Jeez Cat, you can't do that to me." He says and puts it back under my jacket he used for a pillow. I shrugged and helped him up.

"I made some breakfast. Well, kind of breakfast." I say and help him into the chair, he sits down with a groan and began to eat. I smiled and began to eat myself, crossing my legs over my chair.

* * *

**Hours** went by and nothing came up the stairs. Robbie and I played card games that we found in building. It was fun but I think Robbie let me win on purpose. It took my mind off of things when there is flesh eating creatures outside. We were now playing "Go Fish" but we were treating it as if it was poker. He looks at his cards, then at me raising an eyebrow. I give him a glare and then a smirk.

"Got any eights?" I say and I see him slam his deck of cards down on the floor, I laugh.

"Gosh darn it!" He yells and slides his eights to me. I have no more cards and I believe it means I won. Robbie smiles and gathers all the cards together, shuffling them.

"So what can we do next?" I say and look outside the window, I see some dust falling out of a building as it continues to crumble slowly. I look back at Robbie who has a smile and blush on his face while putting the deck of cards in the box. Normally when he made that face I knew he wanted something.

Well, ugh, something wrong.

But then again we were married. But I was also scared of having a child, all the weight and pain. I honestly would rather adopt or have someone else have our child and it looked like us. I giggle at Robbie who lets out a chuckle.

"No!" I laugh out and the next thing I know, he's grabbing me with his good arm and pulling me on his lap. I let out a squeal and he smiles down at me. I am surprised that didn't hurt him because I bumped my head on his bad arm. I kept laughing, why was I always so full of energy? I laugh at the simplest stuff or even at the worse stuff.

Like this one time I remember I was at a funeral and everybody was so silent that it was awkward for me and I started to laugh. People thought I was so disrespectful and rude which embarrassed me more.

Next thing I know Robbie pushed me onto the mattress which was right behind him, so not far. My head hit one of the springs but the pain quickly went away, he started to kiss me and I giggled and blushed.

And well, the rest of the night was a blur.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to make this short chapter through Cat's eyes a little. I tried to make her a bit like Cat or Ariana as possible but yet since this is still a serious story, a bit serious to. And if you got confused by the end well then... lets just say they went on Honeymoon Avenue. (Ariana Grande reference LOL!)**


	6. Secrets & Familair faces

_Two Months Later_

* * *

**I** was finally getting better. After two months of basically doing nothing at all, I was decently healed. Cat and I both decided we both needed to keep moving. Well, where ever we were moving to. We are now walking down the main crowded street in the town. We pass the ambulance from earlier, the man inside was gone. I gulp in fear and pull my gun out, sticking it in my front pocket. We head inside a store that sold weapons and sports stuff like earlier. I loaded up on as many bullets and I could and got a better knife. My little pocket knife wasn't enough. Cat grabbed more arrows and she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I ask her and she pulls out her little purse from her bag.

"I still feel this is stealing." She says and grabs a few dollars and puts it on the counter, I give a smile and she walks out smiling. For the last few days Cat has been acting weird. I mean she's still her normal ditzy funny self but, she snaps easily. I mean, very easily.

Yeah she got offended easily in the past but not as bad. It was like Jade. I would say she looked nice today and she would scream at me thinking I thought she looked ugly in the past, then she would cry, laugh and then be back to normal. I've been a bit worried about her, another thing is that she doesn't get full easy as she used to. Normally we would eat little what we had, plus some bread for that extra full feeling. But every time we stop at some store, shes running to the food isle and drooling. I mean, I know food is a bit limited but we have enough for about three or two meals a day plus maybe a little snack.

Cat looks up into the sky and I do to, the sky was still a pinkish-purple with a hint of the blue. Cat grabs a hold of my hand and I smile down at her, we look at the cars and sigh. They were all smashed and the grass was growing pretty tall now, it ended around the middle of a tire. Suddenly we hear a growl and Cat grabs her bow and arrow, I grab my gun. We duck behind the car as one of the creatures makes it way past us. I nudge Cat's arm and she shoots the women through the chest.

I cringe and Cat does also, she grabs the rag and wipes the arrow off. She puts it back and we continue walking.

"Robbie, I'm hungry." Cat whines and holds her stomach.

"Cat, we ate an hour ago."

"I know." She sighs and groans. I didn't understand this, I was full. We are about the same weight, we don't have a huge stomach. I shrugged it off and kept walking, a huge rock sits in the middle of the street. It doesn't look like all the other meteors I've seen, I lightly kick it. Nothing. I throw a piece of paper on it to see if it would burn. Nothing.

Just a normal huge rock. I notice a guitar that was a bit out of shape but still playable, I grabbed it. Cat climbed on top of the rock and I began to strum lightly, she giggled. I smiled and looked down shyly. Soon I found myself strumming to the song I wrote for Cat about a year or two ago. I ended the song and I noticed Cat remembered it.

"And I think you're swell..." She sings and I let out a chuckle. It was almost nightfall and we were towards the end of the city of Las Angeles and we should get to shelter before anything else happens. I began looking around for a decent place to sleep, I saw Cat stop and lean against one of the cars.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask and walk up to her, she takes a step back and I slowly reach out to rub her arm.

"Yeah I guess." She says and I lift her chin up.

"Tell me Cat."

She takes a deep breath, it coming out shaky. "I haven't had my period in two months." She lets out. Yeah, so? She has told me she has skipped before, normally because mother nature is nice or you under a lot of stress makes you miss.

"Yeah?" I say and fold my arms over my chest.

"Robbie, two months ago we had sex." She says straight forward. I look down, blinking several times, a ringing sound comes into my ears and my vision gets a bit blurry. Right now it's as if my mind is Internet Explorer. It knows that it should pop up but isn't loading.

That's my brain. I have an idea what she might be saying but it's stuck at 50% on the processing bar. I nod and try to push the main reason away.

"Robbie I think I'm pregnant." She says a bit worried.

100% complete.

I was right. All the symptoms were there and my throat goes dry. I don't look up, I don't say a word. The ringing gets louder and my vision gets blurry.

I can't be a father! It is no longer Cat and I fighting for our lives but another one. And children are noisy! They will lead those dead freaks towards us, this child will literally be the death of us! The ringing continues and I feel lightheaded.

"I-" is all I say before my legs become jello and I fall unconscious.

"Robbie!" Cat says and I can feel her trying to pick me up. Everything officially goes black.

* * *

**I** wake up with a damp cloth over my head and Cat hovering over me. She smiles once I wake up and hugs me, I hug her back and she smiles. Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

I slowly get up and grab my gun, Cat gets her arrow ready and I swing the door open, aiming the gun at the persons head. I gasp, the person gasps and then Cat does. We all drop our weapons, tears in our eyes. Cat began to cry heavily as she embraces the person in a passionate hug, I stand in shock. Only one word-

no

one name escaping my lips.

::

:

::

:

::

:

::

:

::

:

::

:

::

:

::

:

::

:

::

:

::

:

::

.

"Jade?!" I say breathlessly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long gap on dots. I wanted it to be suspenseful but a little obvious lol. So, do you like the twists? I was thinking wither or not if Cat should be pregnant or not. I'm still not sure, you know? She never took a test but still, let me know! :) But I AM keeping Jade in the story...**

**for a while. Mwahahaha... yeah I'm lame.**


	7. Four instead of Three

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of writers block. But I am back! I noticed a few of you didn't like Jade in the last chapter but she will only be staying for a couple chapters along with another friend before leaving. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**This** can't **be** real, first Cat and her confession and now Jade?! How did she even survive all of this stuff, but then again I ask myself the same thing. Jade has about shoulder length hair, a flannel shirt, some jeans which looked like to be ripped to shorts, and her classic combat boots. She comes in and wipes a tear from her eye, dropping her back pack.

She comes over and hugs me, I let her hug me as tight as she wants to even if it hurts. She buries her head into my shoulder and I do the same in hers, and for a moment, I think something is wrong. I mean other than us fighting for our lives, something is wrong. She lets go of me and I see Cat slowly close and lock the door.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you guys." Jade smiles which is something she rarely did, and something you could rarely do now.

"You are?! We thought we we're the only ones left!" Cat exclaims and Jade shrugs.

"But weren't you living in New York, with Beck?" I ask and I wish I shouldn't of, her facial expression goes blank and she looks down at her shoes.

"Yeah well, I was flying back to visit family and friends. He decided to stay back home." She then turns around and grabs her bag as if it was no big deal. She just left her husband who she dated since the eighth or ninth grade, I would be crying my eyes out every second. But then again, she did and now she's tough again. Yes, right after high school Jade West became softer, but I think she is becoming tough again. I can't blame her, though.

"Next morning we should get a move on." I say and kick a mattress towards the wall, Cat covers it in a few blankets we have. Jade and I take out some extra clothing we aren't using and make a few pillows. But then we realize the mattress can only fit about two people. "I can sleep on the floor if you'd guys like."

"No Robbie, you are hurt." Cat says.

"It's fine." I smile and start to make a little pallet on the floor. Jade closes and locks all the doors around us and shuts the blinds. As I was lying there I started to think how earlier we had to fend for at least three people now. But now four including Jade, it will be hard yet easy.

I hope.

* * *

**A/N: I know it is a bit short and it took forever to update but I'm sorry. I became distracted and stuff, then writers block. But hopefully I will be right on track! :)**


	8. Take me home, country road

**A/N: A few people were upset about Jade being there and how short and pointless the last chapter was. I think I have explained these two things before but Jade will be staying for about two more chapters or so along with another guest before leaving. And I think when I started this fanfic I said there will be a few "break" chapters. This means that I don't want the characters to run and fight for their lives all the time, I want a few breaks for them to do something calm or funny, to make you think they take one wrong move and they are dead. :)  
**

**P.S, I just got Ariana's jacket she wore in her "One Last Time" music video and it is SO comfy! I got it on American Apparel.**

* * *

**WARNING: This chapter may have a few huge swear words.**

* * *

**A **couple of months have flown by and I started to notice Cat's stomach. She wasn't kidding, thats for damn sure. Her stomach isn't as big but just picturing it in a couple more months scare me. Jade, Cat and I have just passed the second small town now. Not much to really tell about, we had to climb over a few cars due to wrecks and stuff.

We cross a bridge, a little stream is going and it's peaceful. I noticed Jade's hair is down to her mid-chest. She always seems to be ready for what ever comes at her. She has a gun in her hand, almost always just in case. Cat is in between us, she has gotten a lot of arrows now. I am in the very back, holding or doing nothing. Just shuffling my feet which are hard as rocks. I am looking straight a head, Cat's high pony tail in front of me. I simply hold onto the straps of my bag and keep going.

We stumble upon a house in the middle of a country, as soon as I see it and Jade heading there, I have a bad sign. Trust me, I've seen many horror movies, I don't want to die today. Jade jogs up to it and tries to open the door but its locked.

"It's locked." I stated, Jade turns around and rolls her eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock!" She responds, "Now help me bust this window." She grabs a wooden plank off the porch and we bust it open. She kicks off any access glass and slides in, soon I help Cat and I go in to. Soon I hear footsteps. I grab my gun, Cat loads her arrow and Jade, well, she already has her gun.

A man steps out of the shadows, and as if it was Deja Vu.

It was Beck. Jade runs up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he buries his head into her shoulder and they cry. But seriously, deja vu. He lifts his head up and I notice he has a light mustache a beard coming, his hair is surprisingly at Jade's length.

Eh, who could blame him. The guy was gifted of hair by the heavens.

"Well, now that we got the family reunited we should get some food. I ran out." Beck says and grabs his shot gun. Where in the fuck did he get a shot gun in the middle of no where?!

"I'll come with." Jade smiles and grabs her weapon. They soon leave out the back door, I look around and it's a nice country family home. It has about two or three bedrooms with two bathrooms. I noticed the messed up sheets in the master bedroom, Beck has already claimed his territory. I wonder how long he has been here. I go into the second bedroom which looked like a kids room, toys were scattered and it was hard for me to walk on the clear patches of the floor. I enter the third bedroom, which looked like a guest bedroom.

I see Cat sitting there and she is looking out the window, the purple sky hasn't really left yet. She lays down and I sit next to her.

"Do you ever think we can find someone else other then Beck and Jade, that you know, is alive?" Cat asks, I soon lay down beside her.

"I don't know. I really hope so." I move a strand of hair from her face and she smiles at me. Soon I hear banging on the back door and I grab my gun, Cat jumps up but I motion for her to stay in here. I walk out and the banging gets louder. I slowly unlock the door and swing it open, aiming my gun at the person.

What I saw next horrified me.


End file.
